Frozen in Fear
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: When the world needs you most, do you sit there or do you fight?


'It can't be,' he thought. He stood there frozen. He didn't notice Rosa standing there.

"Hugh! I need you!" He looked up at her face. She looked scared.

'What's with that look?' He thought.

"Sorry…." He said softly. "This situation is messing with my head…" He felt tears in his eyes. "I just don't what to do…. I finally found my sister's pokemon, but now it's glaring at me…" He squeezed his eyes shut as he lifted his head to the heavens. "WHY?!" Tears flowed down his face.

Rosa looked down. She turned and went to the second Triad member. He simply looked as she fought.

That look of determination on her face. It's different from before. There was a certain spark in her eyes. She sent her Arcanine out.

He sat there. Lost in his thoughts.

How could he have been so stupid?! It should have been obvious that Purrloin, now Liepard, wouldn't have recognized him after all these years! Why couldn't he realize this?! Why did he have to be so dumb!?

"FLAME BURST!" Rosa cried out. He looked up. She beat the last Triad member.

"Arcanine," Hugh said. Why couldn't Liepard remember the love like Arcanine does?

He looked at Rosa as she returned Arcanine. She was panting. That spark never left he eyes.

The first member stood in front of Rosa.

"No matter... The only thing you can do is watch Lord Ghetsis use Kyurem to freeze Unova solid. That's all..."

Rosa glared at him. The member turned to Hugh who was now sitting on the floor.

"You... I'll return this Pokémon to you. Considering what Lord Ghetsis is about to do, I have no further need of it."

They left.

Despite finally getting Liepard back, Hugh couldn't be happy. Liepard was glaring. Whoever this pokemon was, it wasn't Purrloin. Hugh looked down.

"COME ON HUGH!"

Hugh looked up.

Rosa stood over him. That spark still there.

"We're so close! We can end this now! We can stop Ghetsis!"

Hugh stared.

What's the point?

He looked down. Rosa's eyes widened. He looked like he was ready to give up.

"HUGH!"

Tears fell down his face.

"Purrloin!" He cried.

Rosa stood there; her expression was not compassionate though. She looked a little mad to be honest. She handed him a handkerchief. He blew his nose. Finally he looked at her.

"… … Hey… Rosa…" She looked at him. "If we let Team Plasma do whatever we want... There'll be more sad Pokémon like Purrloin and Kyurem..."

"What do you think?" she said. Hugh's eyes widened. She almost glared. "Hugh we can stop all of this! I can't do it alone! I need your help!"

She needed him.

But what good would he do?! After all, he can't even stand up to his sister's stolen Pokemon.

"I… I can't Rosa!" He looked down.

Suddenly his cheek was filled with pain. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground.

Rosa shook her hand.

Did she hit him?

"Don't be pathetic!" she said. Hugh looked shocked. She was mad.

"You have been searching for your sister's pokemon! All those days spent looking! Well you've found it Hugh! You've found your sister's Pokemon! And now you're giving up!? When we are so close to defeating Ghetsis!"

"….Rosa."

Tears were in her eyes.

"Don't you think I never cared about your sister!? I'm upset too! Purrloin never deserved this! And I can't stand it! But there is no point in wallowing! You can fix this now!"

"But-"

"Hugh!" she said tears starting down your cheeks. "I'm going to fight him! With or without you! Chose now!"

Hugh looked down.

"I'm sorry."

Rosa shook her head and turned to leave. Hugh sniffled.

Suddenly he felt something warm on his lips.

Rosa!

She stood up.

"I love you Hugh!" she said. "I'm doing this for you!" She ran out.

Rosa.

He looked down.

She was right though. He could make this right! He might have failed to save his sister's Pokemon, but there were dozens more.

Like Kyurem!

"Like-" He gasped!

Rosa!

She was going to face Kyurem! Alone!

No! He couldn't let this happen!

He stood up. His legs weak. He almost fell over.

"Grrrrrrr."

Liepard.

He put on his best brave face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" He ran out the room.

He had to help Rosa!

He slipped on ice. After some attempts he got up and slid across the ice.

He was still shaking like a leaf! But he had to pull through!

He lost Purrloin! He wasn't going to loose Rosa too!

He finally got to solid ground! Determination returned to his face!

"Thanks Rosa!" he said. "You can be harsh but you're the greatest friend a guy could have!" He ran through the grass.

The cave stood before him. He took a deep breath and entered. He heard noises.

"Kyurem, come!"

NO!

He ran to the second cave entrance!

Hang on Rosa!

He got to the door only to freeze in place!

Rosa stood in front of Kyurem! Ghetsis at Kyurem's side. Ghetsis gave a wicked smile!

"I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!"

"ROSA!"

Rosa turned to see Hugh. She looked bewildered.

"KYUREM! GLACIATE!" Ghetsis roared.

"ROSA RUN!

She couldn't move though. It was as if something was holding her down. The room turned freezing Hugh stood there in fear!

Kyurem sent icicles at Rosa!

"NO!" Hugh started running.

Rosa looked at the icicles pointed at her! Fear in her eyes! Her face pale!

They started to descend!

Hugh raised his arm!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
